


Don't Fuck With Dry Ice

by tsunamiBoi



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Unus Annus - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Dry Ice, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I mean I read over it but once and it was really late at night, I'm Sorry, Kinda, Sickfic, beta read? What's that, is bad, stay hydrated kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunamiBoi/pseuds/tsunamiBoi
Summary: Based off of the one where they make a tornado with dry ice but different. Dry ice poisoning is bad.I'm sorry this summary is worse than the story I swear.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so when I was watching the video when they made a tornado indoors all I could think about was one thing. There’s this csi episode where someone puts dry ice in their dorm by a hole in the wall to get revenge on her boyfriend(?) who cheated on her. She aimed to just make him sick or something but he was sleeping on the floor with another girl and they both died. Soooo… dw no one dies in this fanfic.

Mark was getting frustrated. He really really wanted it to work. He lifted Ethan over the buckets of dry ice to try to make the desired effect. He bent too far down.   
“ToOoOoO low mark!”, Ethan coughed.  
He did it again.  
“Please stop. Just put me down.”  
He put Ethan down and started to reposition the fans again. He almost had it. he could just feel it. He barely noticed Ethan muttering weird things and making strange noises in the background.

Finally.

He did it.

Mark was absolutely bewildered by his creation. HIS creation. He actually was able to make a FUCKING tornado! He stared at it with wide eyes, his mouth slightly open.   
“Mark, I-“  
“Ethan shut up.”  
A bit more serious this time, “Mark, I-“  
“Ethan your breath is literally ruining it.”, Mark snapped.

He watched the spiral in awe. His mind was truly blown. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been standing there with curiosity, excitement and power lighting up his face before he heard Amy.

“Mark”, her voice was soft.  
“Yeah”, he didn’t take his eyes off of the tornado. The natural wonder which HE was able to actually make.  
“Mark”, her tone was serious and snapped him out of his trance. He looked up at her. She wasn’t holding the camera anymore. She stood there massaging her temples.  
“Amy?”, there was panic in his tone, “W-what’s wrong?”. He moved towards her.  
“I feel- I don’t feel good,” she carefully sat on the floor. There was a layer of dry ice floating above the ground.  
“Don’t sit. You’ll breathe in more of the dry ice fumes.”  
“I can’t get up”, she had her head in her hands. Mark extended his hand out and ended up carrying her outside. He placed her on the grass, “Are you ok?”. The panic was still potent in his words.   
“Better”, she smiled at him but her face was sickly and pale. Mark wrapped his arms around her, “I’m sorry I got caught up in it and i-“  
“Mark where the fuck is Ethan?”

Mark felt his stomach sink slightly.   
“I’m not sure…”  
Amy was still a bit dazed and was desperately trying to remember where Ethan went. Did he leave? Did he say that he- yes!   
“He was trying to tell you something then left to go outside.”  
“Shit. I’ll go find him,” Mark started walking off but turned back to Amy, “will you be ok?”.  
“yes! Now go find Ethan!”, she pulled two water bottles out of her backpack and chucked one at mark. He caught it.  
“Hydrate and make sure to water Ethan- i mean make sure he drinks some too.”  
“Ok”


	2. Chapter 2

Mark was speed walking. Searching. Walking. Stopping. Drinking. He was starting to feel slightly light headed but he wasn’t sure if it was because of the dry ice or because he was worried.   
“Ethan?”, he called out.   
No response.   
He called out again just before he rounded a corner.

“Oh my god.”

Mark froze. His eyes landed on Ethan. Ethan was laying on the concrete, his mouth opening and closing slightly like a fish out of water. His eyes were closed and his face was pale.

He rushed over to Ethan’s side shaking him slightly and calling his name.  
“Ethan? Ethan? Come on I need you to open your eyes for me. Please Ethan”, he could feel tears burning his eyes.

Ethan’s eyes opened slightly, “Mark”, his voice scratchy and barely there. Ethan’s chest felt like it was melting from the inside out, his head was throbbing and he felt sick.   
“What- where- mark?”  
“I’m sorry Eth- just- it’s all going to be ok.”

Mark gently sat Ethan upright, by sitting behind him and holding his head up.   
“Drink.”, Mark handed Ethan the water bottle.  
“It hurts Mark”, Ethan rubbed his chest as he took shallow breaths, “breathing is… ow”.   
“You have to breathe. We can do it together if you want.”  
Ethan nodded.  
Mark breathed audibly for Ethan to mimic him. Ethan winced with every deep breath. He took some sips of water and Mark slowly eased back on the amount of support he gave Ethan, allowing him to sit upright by himself. Mark could feel Ethan’s body rattling each time he took a breath.

“Better?”  
Ethan shrugged. Then they sat there for a while. Just breathing and calming down and stabilising.

“You feeling ok?”, the sinking feeling in Mark’s stomach was dissipating but quickly returned when Ethan shook his head.   
“I jus- an…I...”, Ethan’s head dropped and his body went slack. Mark positioned him upright again, “Ethan?”.  
Nothing.  
“Ethan?”


	3. Chapter 3

“Ethan?”  
“Hmmm?”

Ethan was hugging his stomach. Nausea was creeping its way up his throat. He shut his eyes tight. Mark’s warm hand was on his forehead trying to keep his head up. Shakily he breathed in and out. He could feel his mouth filling with saliva. He couldn’t move, his body was too heavy.   
“I fucking hate this”, he wasn’t sure if he said it out loud or not.   
+++

Amy had been sitting on the grass. She had told Mark that she was feeling better but that wasn’t really the case. She felt groggy and her headache was piercing through her skull. It had started to subside after a while. How long? She wasn’t sure. Sleep was so tempting but worrying about Ethan and Mark was enough motivation to get up. Carefully she stood up and the world spun less than anticipated. There wasn’t enough energy to call for Mark to find out where he was. Also if she yelled anything she thought that her head might split open. She continued walking until she could hear Mark’s deep voice. Walking around a relatively small red brick shelter she found Mark and Ethan sitting on the pavement. Well, rather Mark sitting and Ethan acting like a rag doll.

She was shocked and her brain decided to process things at 3fps at 144p. All she could do was watch. She didn’t want to. Mark looked- was he afraid? Was that genuine fear and concern? She almost felt guilty for not doing anything but couldn’t process her own emotions at the rate things were going. Ethan’s face was pale but his cheeks were tinged with red. His eyes were spilling over with tears and his chest rattled with every breath he took. 

And all Amy could do was stand there.

She started to notice finer details. There were wet streaks on Mark’s cheeks and an acidic smell looming in the air. Saliva had started to drip from Ethan’s mouth. There was no colour in his face. The world was spinning.

She wanted to help out but just sat down. Her head was throbbing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw// mentions of vomit

Mark looked up to see Amy. She looked overly concerned but didn’t say anything. When he saw her sit down he knew that she wasn’t ok. But he couldn’t leave Ethan either.  
“Amy? You ok? Do you nee-“  
“No I’m fine. I’m fine. I just needed to sit down. Look after Ethan. He can’t even do the sitting part correctly.”  
They both expected a response from Ethan but he didn’t say anything. His only response came from his body which violently jerked forwards. More stringy saliva. Dread. Pain. Fear. He hated this feeling.  
“I don’t- Mark I- I don’t- it hurts-“, Ethan cried. Panic was starting to settle in again. His breathing accelerated painfully. His cries almost persuaded Mark’s tears to trickle down his face again. No. He had to keep it together.  
Mark was trying his best to keep his voice steady, “Shhhhh. Don’t worry. It’s ok. You’re ok-“  
“No Mark- everything h-“, Ethan swallowed hard and squeezed his eyes shut again. 

Through the palm of his hand Mark could feel Ethan’s sharp breaths reverberate through his body. Once again he had to hold the younger boy up as his body heaved forwards. If Mark didn’t hold him, Ethan would probably have smacked his face into the concrete. This time acidic liquid trailed from his mouth. Mark continued to hold Ethan upright as he continued to empty his stomach contents onto the concrete. Everything told him to get away. The smells and the stress and the overwhelming guilt. Everything could be solved if he left. Right? No. And either way he needed to be here for his friend. The stone in his stomach grew heavier. 

He looked up at Amy for reassurance as more acidic substances puddled in front of Ethan. Amy was staring at the ground and blocking her ears. He returned his focus back to Ethan who was shaking and muttering a million “sorry”s under his breath. Mark made the mistake of glancing down at the concrete in front of Ethan. It was all Mark’s fault. He was on the brink of tears.

“Stop apologising Ethan. I fucking dipped you in dry ice. I was the one who-“  
He wasn’t shouting AT Ethan but it definitely wasn’t helping him. It only made Ethan’s cries grow louder.  
“-I’m sorry for yelling.”, he couldn’t keep his voice steady or stop the tears from falling. He just wanted Amy to walk over and make everything better like she always did. But she couldn’t and that was Mark’s fault too. 

Ethan tried to calm town by focusing on breathing but the acidic smell brought back his nausea. His throat felt raw and was exhausted. He decided to close his eyes.

Amy was finally able to speak, “Ethan? You wanna drink some water?”  
He shook his head but Mark had already placed the water bottle in Ethan’s hand.

+++

His entire body ached. His throat burnt. It was as if his literal intestines were about to come out of his mouth. He coughed and it echoed internally. Again he coughed and undigested food pushed its way up and out of him. There was no food left in him. He was weak and tired. He couldn’t even unscrew the lid of the bottle, Mark opened it and handed it back to him. Mark didn’t even make any snide remarks.

He took a small sip and tried to swallow it. It was more difficult than he thought but it tasted good. He took a larger sip and rinsed his mouth out. The water felt good but he remembered that he shouldn’t gulp it all down at once. He had tried that before in middle school. It ended up a lot like his current situation: sitting on the floor with a puddle of vomit in front of him and people watching him as his face burned with embarrassment. This time his dad didn’t come pick him up from school. There were no bullies teasing him. No nurse giving him an ice pack.He finished the water and leaned back against Mark.  
“Thanks for being here”  
Mark felt even more guilty. Why should he be praised when he was the cause of the problem?  
“Eth wh-“  
“This is a nice moment Mark. Just accept it.”  
“I mean if THIS is a nice momen-“  
“Shhhhhhh”, Ethan smiled and closed his eyes. He fell into the realm of sleep almost instantly.


	5. Chapter 5

When he woke up there was an old man towering over him. He had one dark brown chocolate eye and one deep green eye. His skin was a warm shade and his smile was reassuring. Ethan was panicking because he woke up in an unknown place with an unknown object on his face with an unknown man. 

“Hi I’m Dr. Dink, I was told that you and your friends were challenging Mother Nature and playing with dry ice?”  
Ethan nodded, still feeling drowsy. He started to tug at the thing on his face.  
“Leave that on for a bit longer ok? It’s gonna make you feel a lot better.”  
“What is it?”, his voice came out all weird and he sounded drunk. He almost scared himself by how alien it sounded.  
“Just giving you some oxygen because you were exposed to high levels of carbon dioxide in an enclosed space. Not the brightest idea…”

He closed his eyes again but then realised something. Where the fuck was Mark and Amy? His eyes snapped open and he sat upright only to find he was already sitting upright and just lunged forwards.   
“ETHAN JESUS CHRIST FUCK!”, Mark yelled. He pulled over to catch his breath as his heart pounded against his chest trying to leap out. He reached over and opened Ethan’s door. A cool breeze blew through the open car door.   
“Sorry I thought I was lying down.”, Ethan scratched his head.  
Mark started laughing, “you scared the absolute shit out of me. First it was completely silent then you just lunge forward almost smashing your face against the dashboard-“  
“Don’t I always do that tho”, Ethan joked.  
“But USUALLY you haven’t been exposed to almost lethal amounts of carbon dioxide. I thought you were going to puke all over the car.”, Mark laughed heartily.  
“Oh no not the Tesla Mark! I’d never puke in your Tesla. No. I could never afford that”, Ethan laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ye moral of the story is don’t fuck with dry ice kids.


End file.
